


Christmas, Candy Canes, and Chaos

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Candy Canes, Fin just...well...being himself, Fin's first Christmas, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Tyler Jones is tired just let him sleep, finian being overexcited for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Fin is very excited for his first Christmas tomorrow. Tyler just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Tyler Jones/Finian de Karran de Seel
Kudos: 23





	Christmas, Candy Canes, and Chaos

Tyler was starting to have some regrets about explaining Christmas to Fin. If he’d known it would interfere with his sleep this much, he never would have done it at all. So, that wasn’t entirely true, he had to admit. Celebrating Christmas on the Aurora station for the first time had made Fin so happy and in turn made Tyler happy too but dealing with Fin practically vibrating in bed beside him at five to midnight on Christmas Eve was going to drive him insane.

Honestly, Tyler wasn’t entirely sure whether Fin’s restless energy was coming from the promise of his first Christmas tomorrow or from the copious amounts of sugar he’d consumed throughout the day. That was another thing Tyler was regretting a bit. Introducing Fin to candy canes. 

The Betraskan boy had gotten addicted almost immediately and for days Tyler had hardly seen him without the minty red and white treat in his mouth. And that was fine. It was nice Fin was enjoying another aspect of Christmas. But this one was bad for Tyler’s health for a couple of reasons. Firstly, Fin on a sugar high was the very definition of chaos, and second, he insisted on doing incredibly lewd things with his candy canes every time Tyler saw him. Things poor innocent bystanders did not need to be seeing or thinking about and things Tyler did not need to be imagining in public but found all too easy to. But Fin was utterly shameless and having far too much fun to be reasoned with. Tyler was half surprised he wasn’t sucking on a candy cane right then to be honest.

“So how does Santa bring us presents here?” Fin asked, the latest in a seemingly endless string of questions and chatter he’d been inflicting on his boyfriend for the past hour. Tyler gave the same response he’d been giving for the past 20 minutes - a loud exasperated groan.

“You said he comes down a chimney(?) on Earth but we don’t have one. And how does he cover every human in the galaxy? Are there multiple Santas? There must be because there’s no way he could get to all of you dirtchildren in one night. It’s impossible. Unless,” there was renewed excitement in Fin’s voice now and he frantically smacked Tyler’s shoulder. “What if he’s invented advanced tech for FTL travel!”

“Santa doesn’t have faster than light travel Fin.” Tyler rolled his eyes at the boy without even bothering to open them. He knew Fin knew it was all made up and was just spitballing stupid ideas and asking ridiculous questions for the sake of it but he just wanted him to shut up and sleep already. Normally he wouldn’t mind Fin in this mood for a while, insufferable as it was, Tyler loved nothing more than seeing Fin happy and excited about things, but he was too tired to be dealing with it right now.

“You don’t know that.” Fin poked him. “Do you think he’d tell me if I asked? I’m going to ask when he comes.”

“Fin,” Tyler sighed. “You know I love you and I’m glad you’re excited about Christmas but shut the fuck up and go to sleep. Santa isn’t real.” Fin gasped in mock horror.

“How dare you. Non-believers don’t get presents you know?”

“And overgrown children who don’t go to sleep on Christmas Eve don’t get any either.” He finally opened his eyes and levelled Fin with a hard look in the dark. The boy pouted but slumped in defeat.

“You’re such a buzzkill.” Tyler just grinned and dragged Fin into his arms, kissing him softly before closing his eyes and preparing to try and sleep again.

“Go to sleep Fin,” he whispered. And for once, Finian did as he was told.


End file.
